The front and rear forks of a motor-cycle are provided with shock absorbers for dampering forces acting upon the motor-cycle due to its wheels running over obstacles in the road. In a motor-cycle intended for motocross races these shock absorbers permit a considerable movement of the forks, which will make the steering difficult, as the inclination of the vertical axis, about which the steering head rotates, will change, this also altering the distance between the centers of the motor-cycle wheels.
In the specification and claims the expression "vertical axis" is used in order to better define from the horizontal pivot, which is a subject matter of the present invention. It should however be remembered that this axis is not strictly vertical, but that it is slightly inclined towards the horizontal plane and that this angle of inclination, with a conventionally designed motor-cycle, will change due to the varying degree of compression of the shock absorbers during different driving conditions above referred to, causing the difficulties with respect to steering.